Wizard's Vampiric Godmother
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Alexandria Cullen is the chosen godmother of Harry Potter, but she is a vampire, and must obey the laws of her world, can she raise a human child and keep him a secret from the rest of her kind and the Volturi or would it matter that the baby is a wizard that depends on the same secrecy as the vampires?
1. Chapter 1

I flitted throughout the private neighborhood, where the normal food source for my kind was sleeping. Of course, I would be tempted but the dull ache in my throat was a sign that I was not thirsty, as I kept to the shadows; you see I am a vampire. The venom welled in my mouth as I breathed in the scent of the humans sleeping, but I was not on the hunt, okay maybe I was but not for blood. I was hunting for a child, but not any child, my godson: Harry Potter.

I stayed in the Cullen family's estate in England, we were trying to plan our next move, and I was trying to think of a way to stay with them. So I can go outside during the day, I did not like the tradition vampire stuff, only go out at night. You might be thinking why a vampire like me would be tracking down a baby when I can barely contain my thirst for human blood. In all honestly, I have never tasted human blood in my two hundred years of existence. When I was born…created whatever you wished to call it. Another vampire happened upon me, his name was Carlisle Cullen. He told me that I could survive from the blood of animals. He tamed my wild bloodthirsty self, curbing my thirst for human blood before I went off on my own after a few years with him. He was my friend, not my parent in all sense of that word.

I took a sniff the air trying to locate my godson, I had been searching since Alice had that vision of a black haired baby boy with green eyes, and of course, Rosalie had looked at me, strangely at the time. I had no idea who this child was but I had an idea, one of my human friends Lily Evans-Potter had a baby. I wish Alice's visions came with names. Lily had kept up correspondence with me, until recently. Lily was part of a world that was like a sister of my own kind, she had magic; she is a witch. She had written to me, naming me as her son's godmother. Until I got that stupid letter charmed with magic to appear in front of me at the time of her demise, I froze as I realized that Lily's old Headmaster would try to place the child with Lily's sister.

When I met Lily, she pulled out her wand and tried to curse me. Until she noticed the color of my eyes, a golden-honey color, the sign that I fed off animals. She had informed me of a dark wizard was trying to take over the world or at least the magical world, she was part of a resistance force, and she knew that this He Who Shall Not Be Named was recruiting vampires with the promise of all the blood they could drink. Therefore, she had no idea that I was not that kind of vampire.

The idea of little harry being with humans that could not protect him, made a snarl rip its way from my throat. I was not as fast as Edward was but I pushed my vampire speed to the limits, of course, humans would not be able to see me, but I can see everything. I growled to myself as I leapt over fences, checking porches, I wish Lily would have told me where her stupid human sister lived it would have been so much better for me to find harry. Then I stopped short, I could say the difference in blood, magical blood did not have the same temptation for my breed of vampires then for other breeds. They did not smell appealing. However, I could scent magical blood somewhere near here. I noticed that the night was deeper in a part of the neighborhood, I have not checked yet.

The scent was light almost as if they were just here; I was careful as I lifted myself the privacy fence and spotted the bundle on the stoop, I smiled despite the circumstances that the child would come into my care. I somersault over the fence and landed silently in a crouch, my eyes searched for any human that could have spotted me, I saw and heard nothing, I went carefully over to the little child, I picked him up, and my eyes went straight at the scar on his forehead. For some reason, the baby still slept and not awoken due to the cold temperature of my skin compared to the warm of his, is that the reason, lily wanted some of my venom to create a potion to allow a vampire to hold her son? I would never know the answer to that question, but I took the letter and slipped out of the fence and in place, I left one of my own. Giving Lily's stupid sister detailed instruction as to what to say to the wizards or witches that came in search of the boy in the years to come.

I carried him, almost looking like a kidnapper. Making my way with the child, I would hold for ransom, but the only problem with that part, is that the parents are dead.

The phone rang; as I shifted Harry into my other arm so I could speak. "Hello,"

"So you have him?" Alice asked

"Of course, I do." I answer, "Would you like to meet your new cousin as soon as I get home?" I considered myself Carlisle's sister instead of daughter, so his new children were my nieces and nephews.

"Yes, I would. I sent Rose out to collect the things, we would need. But I'm not sure if she likes that idea." Alice replied

"Well Rose can just get over it." I trilled, "I'll be there as soon as I can, or have someone meet me, I'm not sure if my running will have an effect on the child."

"I'll send Edward," Alice replied and hung up.

DarkPriestess66: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter. This is set a few years before, the Cullens returned to Forks. Better title to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward knew where I was thanks to Alice's vision of me, sitting in a bus depot; waiting for him was the hardest minutes of my existence almost as bad as my transformation. However, he was there before I could think twice about cussing him out in my mind,

"I thought you loved me." Edward teased

"As a nephew maybe," I answer, Edward could never be mine, for I knew that his perfect mate was somewhere out there waiting for him, even if he would be too stupid to see it for himself. I did not have a gift like some vampires but I did have a gift of sort for knowing when someone could be a perfect mate, too bad it never works for me.

I stared down at Harry, and gently swept my fingers across his face, he was so tiny and so fragile, but we would have to be at our gentlest with raising him.

"You really attached to that kid, aren't you?" Edward asked, "Your thoughts are wrapped up with him, except for the part keeping track of your thirst. But I do have to admit that he doesn't smell tempting at all."

"I can't help it, you think I'm bad, wait to Rose and Esme see him…" I respond, as I wrapped harry more securely in the blanket.

I kept staring at him, as Edward drove. This was the second time they were in England, but I have never left the continent, I hunted these mountains, I could run them with my eyes closed.

We pulled into the driveway of low and behold, who was waiting for me outside, was none of other Rosalie, the very same that hated this immortal life, partly because she resented the fact that she could never have children. However, she had the expression that she wanted to steal the baby from my arms.

"You want to hold him? Trust me, he doesn't smell like a normal human." I question as I held him. "But I want Carlisle to look him over first, this little guy has been through a lot in the last few hours," then added silently _and when I get my hands on that Dark Lord who murdered by friend, I will break his neck._ There was a vicious snarl to my thoughts

Edward looked at me; I shook my head. _I will explain later._

I went up to the porch, and looked at Rose, but before I knew it. Harry was out of my arms, and being cooed over by Rose.

"He kinda looks like he belongs to Rose and Emmett, except for his eyes." Alice commented as she danced into the room, and went over to Rose to look at the new Cullen.

"Carlisle will be home in another two hours," Esme replied as she flitted in for the back glass doors, which lead to the mountains and forest beyond. Her golden eyes were bright; she had just come back from hunting. She went over and looked at the new addition.

Alice looked at me, "Why are you waiting for Carlisle?"

"Because I don't want to tell this twice." I answer

I followed the new scent until I came to my room. I should have known that I would not have a room as such, but why would I need one when I did not sleep, if I wanted away I would go hunting.

"Oh my lord." I gasped as I opened my closet. What had Alice and Rose done? It looked like they took out part of the shelves to make room for a crib and changing table, and all the other stuff that was needed for a baby, how they got this passed Esme, I would never know.

"You like it?" Rose asked as she came up the stairs, and entered my room. The closet-nursery thing, she set Harry down in the crib.

"You do know that we have to figure out where to move too? A simple crib would have been alright." I reply, as I still could not wrap the extra room in my mind around this closet.

"Simple is not in Alice's or my vocabulary." Rose answered "So why were you did you take him?"

"Because his mother wanted him raised in a loving home should something happen to her." I answer softly, my eyes pricked with tears that I would never cry.

Rose gasped at my expression, and hugged me. I leaned against her and grieved in the only way I could, I know I would never lose the memory of my human friend, but with time, I would find distractions to lessen the pain of knowing I would never speak with her again.

I got control of myself, once I felt Jasper's subtle gift washed over me, "Thanks, Rose."

"No problem." Rose replied. We left the room, to allow Harry to sleep in peace. I sat down listening for Carlisle's car.

However, sitting was making me antsy so I decided to go over to Esme's paint easel and started drawing a sketch of a three person family, by the time, Carlisle came home, I was doing the finishing touches on Lily, James and Harry.

"So what does the new member of our family look like?" Carlisle asks,

"Like a one year old human child," I answer, "Alice and Edward know a bit more then you do, but I should explain about how I got a human child sleeping upstairs." I went onto explain about how I met Lily and then James, and what they were and how they had to go into hiding but I could always find them, then about how this dark wizard wanted to kill their son because of some stupid prophecy.

Each member of our family, turned their golden gazes up toward my room, and I didn't need to be Edward to realize that we were thinking the same thing; we would protect this boy with our existence.

For the rest of the night, each other one of us, went to tend to the newest member of the family. Jasper was far better at anticipating the needs of a baby then Edward was. Edward could not read the child's mind being so young. However, Jasper could decipher his emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

DarkPriestess66: moving up the Harry Potter timeline to fit into the Twilight world.

We decided that it was time to move back to Forks, that way we can stop with the traditional going out only a night thing, but that meant one thing, that I hate it. I have to go to high school. I am two hundred and three years old; I never had a proper education by today's standards. I thought Carlisle lost his mind, when he suggested that I pretend to be Edward's sister, I mean I can understand that I could pass myself as his sister, since I was trapped at the same age, he is at seventeen.

"But then how are we going to explain Harry? If I'm pretending to Eddie's sister." I ask as we were packing up the house, to move.

"Simple, he can be our little brother that the courts tracked us down. When our parents died." Edward answered

"Why didn't I think of that?" I mutter as I was packing up Harry's items that he would need. He was busy chewing on a teething ring right now.

"Because Eddie is a know-it-all." Emmett laughed

Vampire hearing sucks, but on the other hand we didn't have to be in the same room to hear one another, I finished packing, and decided to make Harry a snack to hold him over to his dinner time.

We kept up the charade of being human, by buying food and mostly letting it go to waste, but we know kept it as Harry would need it.

I made him applesauce, the smell was okay, but it did not induce the hunger triggers for me, but for a human, it was due. While he sat munching his way through his snack, I went back to packing; Esme took over with the packing, so I could feed Harry. Mostly it was packing the personal possessions that we could not do without, Edward's music collection, my collections of books, I was an avid reader, mainly because I had time on my hands, endless time. Therefore, I read enough books, to keep the hours at bay.

The last things, we did was put the white covers on the Furniture. Then we were off, normally we would have swam to our new domicile. However, for the fact that we had Harry, Jasper, and Alice would swim to Canada while, the rest of us, took a plane. Jasper was still having trouble with our lifestyle choice, myself, I had a nearly clean record of no human blood, of course I did have a few slip ups, the first few years of my existence. I placed Harry in the car seat and Carlisle drove with Esme in the passenger side of the rental. My first thing was to get me a car.

Once we finished and shipped our belongings over to Forks, we left. I was not attached to this place, mainly because it changed so much in the last two hundred years, I watched everything change around me, and of course, I was a nomadic vegetarian. This was strange in itself.

We were now, flying in the air. Of course, we flew first class, and had the windows shut when the sun was in a position to send our skin sparkling, I doubt none of us had a Pilot's license. I glanced at Edward.

_Maybe one of us should get a pilot's license, that way we will not have to do this every move. _

Edward looked thoughtful and nodded in agreement.

_Maybe in a few years, so we will not cause a stir. Nevertheless, with our appearance we might end up crashing the plane._

Edward gave me a lopsided grin, "That would be a dangerous thing," he replied barely moving his lips, but I heard him.

I looked over at Harry, who was fussing due to his ears popping; I wish I could feel the same. I gave him my hand, and he grabbed onto my finger. He did not hurt me, just surprised me a little. I think he knows who I am; I have been in his life, since he was born.

I leaned back, and counted down the hours, I closed my eyes pretending, that I was asleep. Having to act human, was hard for me at least, I did not think like the rest of my new family. I would have to be extremely careful not to betray of laws. Which I am already breaking by having Harry with us. I hope, The Volturi do not find out.

_I am so bored. _I mused to myself. We have been in the air for hours, and its getting boring very fast.

"What will you do if they find out you have Harry?" Edward stage-whispered to me, his topaz eyes were on Harry.

"I do not know as of yet." I answer in the same manner, depends on if we can teach him to go along with our public stories. A strange scent hit my nose full force, and I glanced over at harry, "Never going to get used to that." the seat beat sign was still off, so I took Harry out of his car seat and went to the plane's bathroom, to change Harry's nappy. I stuffed it in the rubbish then went back to my seat. The humans started to settle in for the night, and we Cullens, pretended to do the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Finally, we arrived in the states, we went to the nearest dealership and bought cars, with the humans staring and stuttering over us.

This was the part I disliked, the physical attraction. I loved the strength, the speed, and the senses, but the attraction, I could do without. Of course, we chose are flight plans carefully, where the end flights were overcast.

I chose the Aston Martin Vanquish, and now Harry was in the back. It was a two car but it did have a backseat. It did not take us long to get to our new domicile. Of course, the other Cullens have not been to this house in a few decades, to ensure that the people who knew them before, have already passed away.

Esme smiled as she unlocked the house, and all of us pitched in to get it back to being home, I'm sure this place had enough rooms, I hoped or Alice would just have to sacrifice closet space.

"I will not." Alice playfully growled at me.

"I didn't mean that in reality," I muttered

"Don't worry, we have enough room." Esme assured us.

Alice and I looked at each other before looking at Esme, "Thanks, Mom."

I felt strange calling Esme, mom, because I was older then her in one sense of our age. She was older than I was physically. However, she was going to be my 'mother' for all human related stuff.

I looked at Alice; she glanced at me.

"That is a great idea!" Alice exclaimed, as her eyes unfocused as she witnessed something in the future.

"What is?" Jasper asked as he was by her side in an instant.

Esme looked over at Alice as she was about to explain but she shook her head.

"I decided that we need to go shopping, but without you and Carlisle." I explain. "With this many 'children' in the house, I think you and Carlisle need an evening together."

"You would do that for us?" Esme questioned

"Go hunt together, I don't care if you drain the animal and make a real date night out of it." I answer.

I got Harry ready; we had enough time, and Alice's vision to give us enough leeway to know when it was safe to return to house.

Alice, Jasper, and I rode together, while Edward took Rose and Emmett. We went to another state to shop since around Forks wasn't Alice's idea of shopping central.

I went to the bookstore, to load up on new books, along with the subjects; I had no clue about. Esme was going to say, I was homeschooled. Because of Harry, we decided that I would say I was a teen mom. Which in a way, I was. I informed the others that Harry didn't look like us, to pretend he was our sibling, but to pretend that he was my son was better then saying we kidnapped him.

Each of us went to our favorite places, and I was sure I was being watched as I went into a toy store, to get Harry a few more toys. If it was not for the fact, that I was used to the stares of humans, but I was sure this staring was because I had a baby in my arms.

I got all age appropriate and learning related games and toys and went back to the check out. "No, Harry, Don't try to pull out my hair." It did not hurt me, but I just said that for the fact, people were watching me, and some were drooling at my appearance. Humans were perverts when it came to a good looking female, and here I thought having Harry with me would have lessen the chances of these idiots ogling me.

Finally, Alice deemed us ready for our first day at Forks High, Esme enrolled us in by phone and email faxing over our records. Which either was made up or real, mine were most likely made up.

Esme agreed to watch Harry while I was in school. Which was still stupid to me, but if it helps to stay here longer then I would do so. Esme took over Harry's care as soon as I pulled back into the driveway, for some reason, I think this baby is healing her human wounds of losing her own child. I knew about all the Cullens' past lives as humans. However, they didn't know mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Jasper and Rose pretended to be twins, as they have similar hair, Edward and I were siblings but not twins, and we were pretending to be sophomores so we could stay here longer, because of our alieness, we were given a wide berth.

I was sitting at my desk, in Spanish. Thinking back, my past was different than most. I was not beautiful as I am now; I was passable, but no male wanted to court me. Until he came into my life, he was the one that turned me; I thought I loved him. I thought the world of him, but he did not. He entered into negotiations with my father to my hand. As it happened, it was only a way to get to me, and a way to interact with humans.

My father agreed thinking that this man was a count or duke or some royal because he would never show his face, little did I know that the man that would be my husband was a vampire.

The teacher distracted me; I answered the question in broken Spanish. This is easy to do, since I didn't know that language or at least I didn't know the modern version.

The bell rang and I stood up and left heading to the cafeteria, where I would get a tray of food and not eat it. I went to sit with the rest of my family.

Okay, so my first year at a human high school was okay, until the next year and a human girl named Isabella Swan moved into the small town throwing our existence here upside down.

Edward had some strange fascination with her that I couldn't even begin to understand. But the classes, I had with her, I could tell she was simply mouthwatering. But I wasn't going to lure her out, she smelled nicer then other humans here, but that was it.

I sat at the table, watching Edward as he was watching that Bella girl. Until I realized that Bella could be Edward's mate...but she was human. Which would present a problem in the future...what are we going to do now? Allow another human to know about us?

* * *

DarkPriestess66: Sorry its short. but nothing really happens until Bella comes to forks.


End file.
